


Non ti odio

by AkaneMikael



Series: Odi et amo [4]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, POV Liam, POV Noel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'Non mi parla, non si apre, non c’è mai un momento di reale confidenza, ma lui apre il suo cuore con le canzoni, io so cosa pensa e cosa vive e cosa prova grazie ai suoi testi.Ma lui? Come può sapere di me qualcosa?Come può sapere cosa provo, cosa vivo?'Eppure ad un certo punto riescono a comunicare a modo loro, riescono a capirsi. Ad un certo punto comincia ad esserci realmente un 'noi' sebbene con loro mai niente è comune!
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: Odi et amo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005930
Kudos: 5





	Non ti odio

**Author's Note:**

> un’altra fic della serie sui fratelli Gallagher, Odi et amo. Liam e Noel si sono sempre più o meno amati ed odiati, hanno comunque sempre litigato e comunicato male e se Noel lo faceva almeno coi testi delle sue canzoni, Liam no e quando apriva bocca lo faceva sempre male. Però c’è anche stato un periodo in cui, su loro stessa ammissione, erano innamorati uno dell’altro. Un periodo in cui si baciavano sul serio sulla bocca e Liam molestava di continuo Noel. Fra alti e bassi, comunque, sono sempre stati totalmente dipendenti uno dall’altro. La convinzione di Liam sul fatto che Noel lo odi per il motivo che scrivo nella fic è una delle cose che ho letto in giro nelle sue varie interviste, poi sempre smentito da Noel. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# NON TI ODIO

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers49.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers37.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers50.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/rpf_akane/oasis/gallaghers31.gif)

"Così comincio una rivoluzione dal mio letto  
perché hai detto che il cervello mi ha dato alla testa  
Esci, l’ estate è in fiore  
Alzati accanto al caminetto  
togliti quell’ espressione dal volto  
Perché non brucerai mai il mio cuore  
E quindi, Sally può aspettare  
Sa che è troppo tardi mentre camminiamo  
La sua anima scivola via  
Ma non guardare indietro con rabbia  
Ti ho sentito dire"

[/Don't look back in anger/](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8OipmKFDeM)

/Noel/

“Quando arriva io sono già qua a fumare, il ragazzino si avvicina subito con la sigaretta fra le dita e mentre se le porta alle labbra si sporge verso di me.   
Capendo cosa vuole, non serve che chieda, automaticamente mi avvicino anche io e con la sigaretta fra le labbra aspiro mentre lui fa altrettanto, accendendosela così.   
È sempre senza accendino ed usa sempre me per accendersela, per me è così automatico che nemmeno ci penso, ma probabilmente se dobbiamo identificare un gesto ‘nostro’, sarebbe questo.   
Dopo quella volta non ci siamo parlati.   
Ero strafatto, ma sono tornato troppo presto in me, bruscamente. In tempo per ricordare quella follia che abbiamo fatto.  
Ma non ero in me, questo conta. Sotto sostanze facciamo di tutto, cosa significa?  
Pur chi è incapace di intendere e volere non è colpevole dei reati che commette. È la stessa identica cosa.   
Ma io e il ragazzino passiamo lunghissimi periodi senza parlarci, alla gente intorno a noi non sembra strano. Credo sembri più strano quando andiamo d’accordo, capita anche quello.   
Non voglio nemmeno fermarmi a pensare a perché io l’abbia fatto, lui mi ha provocato, è perverso e malato e voleva macchiarmi e rovinarmi perché mi odia e vuole tutto di me, anche il mio modo di essere sempre dritto e giusto.   
Si sente inferiore, lui è bravo solo a cantare mentre sono io il boss che manda avanti la baracca con successo. Io che faccio canzoni grandiose, io che porto gli Oasis sul tetto del mondo. Lui ci mette la voce ed il bel viso.  
Quel viso fottutamente bello.  
Così maledettamente bello.  
E lui sa di esserlo.  
Ma oggi dopo non so quanti giorni che non ci parliamo e ci ignoriamo, stiamo qua a fumare insieme, ci guardiamo attraverso gli occhiali scuri in questo freddo polare umido del cazzo.   
Siamo abituati a questo clima, in Inghilterra è sempre così, ma non significa che ci piaccia.   
Non so come affrontarlo, come portare avanti la cosa. Forse possiamo andare avanti così, ignorandoci.   
Magari se ne è pentito.  
È da un po’ che non fa nulla.   
\- Torniamo a provare? Ci sono le canzoni nuove che ancora non mi convincono live, devi esercitarti meglio... - è letteralmente la prima volta che ci parliamo, lui sbuffa fuori il fumo e alza gli occhi al cielo già esasperato.   
\- Potevi continuare a non parlarmi che era meglio! - Si lamenta subito e mi parte come sempre l’embolo, infatti lo fisso torvo da dietro gli occhiali, comincio a battere il piede per terra scocciato.   
\- Tu sei un incostante! -   
\- E tu un noioso stacanovista perfezionista del cazzo! -   
\- Hai bisogno di provare le canzoni nuove! - Ripeto senza negare che io sia quel che dice. Lo sono, ma per me non è un difetto.   
Liam scuote la testa e se ne va da un’altra parte a finire la sua sigaretta. Rimango a guardarlo perplesso ed incredulo per un po’, questo non significa che lo farà ed io come sempre dovrò aspettarlo dentro per vedere se il piccolo dio si degna di scendere fra i comuni mortali e degnarci della sua fottuta voce meravigliosa.   
Seccato perché non riesco a non fargli un complimento in ogni pensiero che faccio anche se mi irrita molto, getto stizzito il mozzicone della sigaretta e rientro sbattendo come mio solito la porta.   
Non so che cazzo farà, me lo chiedono ma non so che dire.   
\- Farà quel cazzo che vuole, come sempre! -   
Brontolo prendendo la chitarra e stendendomi per terra sul tappeto che ricopre il palco, sono qua fra strumenti e fili, i miei compagni si spargono, qualcuno traffica con gli strumenti, qualcuno dormicchia. In giro ci sono alcuni tecnici che continuano a sistemare l’allestimento del palco e della sala per il concerto di domani, non c’è fretta, ma ci sarà da fare fino a domani sera, per loro.   
Ci sarebbe persino un intervista per me e lo scemo, figurati se gli andrà di farla.   
Strimpello chiudendo gli occhi scocciato e mi esce qualche rif nuovo un po’ aggressivo ma poco dopo mi rendo conto che è anche sexy perché sto pensando a lui e a come mi fa sentire.   
Incazzato ed eccitato.  
Ed adesso sono maledettamente sobrio, cazzo.   
Beh posso anche accettare di essere in qualche modo malato attratto da lui, ma riconosco che non è una cosa normale e sana e che non va approfondita. So controllarmi. So vivere nel mondo. Lui no. Lui non ha filtri. Lui non vive nel mondo, è il mondo che vive per lui e su di lui. Sono gli altri a doversi adattare, dannazione!   
Perso in queste cose e nella nuova canzone che ho appena composto su due piedi, mi sento tirare via la chitarra dalle mani brutalmente, apro gli occhi sapendo che può essere solo lui. Quando lo vedo è tardi, perché si è inginocchiato su di me, a cavalcioni, allarga le braccia e richiamando l’attenzione di tutti, come se a tutti fottesse qualcosa dei nostri stupidi casini, grida:   
\- CHI CAZZO VA A DIRE IN GIRO CHE IO E NOEL CI ODIAMO? IO E LUI CI AMIAMO, CI AMIAMO CAZZO! VA TUTTO FOTTUTAMENTE BENE COME SEMPRE, GUARDATE! - Dopo che tutti nei paraggi si girano, lui col suo look trasandato con barba e capelli lunghi mi si butta addosso, mi abbraccia ed inizia a baciarmi il collo ed il viso. Io preso in contropiede non posso che abbracciarlo a mia volta, ma più per fermarlo.  
Sono comunque sotto di lui e non respiro e i brividi mi stanno tipo uccidendo. E sento il mio cazzo farsi duro, così come c’è pure il suo lì sotto contro la mia coscia.   
Maledetto bastardo!   
Lo sposto con un calcio gettandolo di lato, ma mi rendo conto che alla fine stiamo ridendo, perché ci ricorda tanto uno di quegli stupidi giochi che facevamo da piccoli, quando facevamo la lotta e poi ridevamo divertiti.   
Ci guardiamo da terra, io mi tengo sulle mani, lui gattona verso di me cercando di baciarmi sulla bocca, siccome così non riesco a scappare mi raggiunge, mi lascio ricadere indietro sulla schiena sperando di potergli mettere le mani in faccia e fermarlo, ma mi prende i polsi e me li schiaccia ai lati della testa.  
Poi mi guarda divertito e mi stampa un bacio sulla bocca.  
Qua da sobri, davanti a tutti.  
Sento delle risate, qualcuno chiama gli altri dicendo che si inizia a provare e nel giro di poco nessuno ci caga.  
Rimango sconvolto ed eccitato e non so che altro, quando si alza sulle braccia e mi fissa con aria sfrontata da sfida.   
\- Lo vedi che per tutti è normale? Ci siamo baciati sulla bocca, ci hanno visti ma nessuno ha fatto una piega. Siamo i fratelli Gallagher, i più pazzi figli di puttana di quest’epoca. Ci ameranno comunque. Niente sarà abbastanza, niente sarà mai troppo per noi. Devi rilassarti, fratello! -  
Capisco cosa dice, capisco che in qualche modo assurdo ha ragione e un po’ mi rilasso.   
Anche se non penso di poter rifare altro oltre a qualche bacio a stampo sulla bocca, non da sobrio.  
E mentre lo penso già capisco che appena sarò ubriaco e fatto, gli salterò addosso.   
Lo so eppure sarà inevitabile, non saprò farne a meno. Lo so. Merda.   
\- Non sei normale! - Dico ad alta voce e concitato mentre ci alziamo e mi aiuta, ma rido, non riesco a non essere felice ad essere tornato a parlargli e al nostro strano rapporto instabile. So che è la cosa peggiore, che era meglio ignorarci, ma una parte di me è contenta di essere tornato. La stessa parte che lo era di legare la mia vita alla sua con gli Oasis. Anche se l’altra ha fatto peste e corna.   
Non so cosa provo per il ragazzino, non lo capisco e penso che non lo capirò mai.   
So solo che è molto forte e contrastante, provo tanto, troppo, tutto insieme. E spesso tutto questo esplode in me.   
Il resto delle prove le passa a fare di tutto mentre canta, a distrarsi ed interrompersi continuamente. Il suo passatempo preferito è molestarmi, ma può anche prendere e fare una passeggiata per il palco ancheggiando come una prima donna. Il punto è che non sta fermo davanti al microfono a cantare e basta. Si interrompe. Sempre. Senza motivo.   
E così all’ennesimo io sbuffo e metto giù la chitarra ponendo fine alle prove.   
\- Se lo vedo ancora per cinque minuti lo soffoco col microfono! - Dichiaro scocciato uscendo dall’allestimento del palco.   
\- Chissà a quale microfono ti riferisci! - La sua voce mi raggiunge di striscio all’orecchio dove appiccica al volo la bocca, poi la sua mano mi tocca il culo, io scatto, cerco di dargli un calcio, ma il ragazzino scappa ridendo e lo manco.   
Quel maniaco schizzato.   
Non va bene, mi piace troppo.”

/Liam/

“Non ci vuole un genio per capire che una parte di lui mi ama, quella che non è soggetta alla sua stramaledetta testa.   
Perché lui pensa, pensa troppo e considera troppe cose.   
Il suo cervello porta in superficie troppe nozioni, troppe leggi, troppe cose da seguire e gli mangia la testa e gli dice di odiarmi, che non può amarmi nel modo in cui mi ama e che non può fare quello che vorrebbe. Ma il suo cuore mi ama, il suo cazzo mi desidera. E non riesce a sopravvivere a questo contrasto.  
Ed un giorno esploderà.  
Io glielo dico, non è che non glielo dico.  
Perché quando mi fa dei testi pieni d’amore che formalmente non sono pensati su qualcuno in particolare, ma io so che sono su di me perché ci sono citazioni a noi che solo io posso riconoscere... beh c’è poco dietro cui nascondersi.   
\- Il tuo cervello sta mangiando la tua testa, un giorno esploderai! -   
È la mia frase preferita per dirgli a modo mio di lasciarsi più andare, lui ha usato questa frase diverse volte, questo concetto, nelle sue canzoni e fa finta di creare ragazze che non esistono, dicendo cose troppo specifiche e particolari.  
Noel è una spugna che assorbe tutto ciò che vive e lo riversa nelle canzoni, lì c’è la chiave del vero Noel, del suo cuore, della sua anima.  
Ed io non so come non amare quell’anima.  
È un poeta, ma non è solo questo.   
Ciò che scrive, ciò che mi crea... è meraviglioso ed è sempre per me e su di me.  
Tanto che a volte non riesco a cantarlo bene, penso di non riuscirci. Tanto che in alcuni casi come Don’t look back in anger che è un capolavoro, sono stato io a dire di cantarla lui perché è troppo LUI che parla a ME. Questo ovviamente è rimasto fra noi, ma Noel ha apprezzato, è rimasto colpito.   
Gli dico sempre che è troppo ‘testa’. È una cosa che lo colpisce.  
Comunque come fai a non perdere la testa per uno che scrive quelle canzoni?   
Sono sconvolto veramente.   
Non mi parla, non si apre, non c’è mai un momento di reale confidenza, ma lui apre il suo cuore con le canzoni, io so cosa pensa e cosa vive e cosa prova grazie ai suoi testi.  
Ma lui? Come può sapere di me qualcosa?  
Come può sapere cosa provo, cosa vivo?   
Lui quando mi deve chiedere scusa per qualcosa, mi scrive una canzone. Non mi chiede scusa direttamente, ma io capisco e va bene.   
Questo lo rende un cagasotto vigliacco del cazzo, però comunque è il suo modo di comunicare, di esprimersi.   
Io non ne ho uno, non ci riesco.   
Non so esprimermi, provo a scrivere delle canzoni, ma in realtà fanno cagare rispetto alle sue. Qualcosa lo utilizziamo, a volte lo aiuto un po’ in qualche testo che non fa click, però diciamo che io non so esprimermi, non è il suo modo per farlo e forse è anche questo gran parte del problema.  
Io so che una parte di lui mi ama e mi desidera, ma lui non sa niente di me.  
Eppure non so come rimediare.   
Allora oggi che abbiamo fatto pace e va tutto bene mi prenderò ciò che voglio a modo mio, perché Noel sa che prima o poi sarebbe successo di nuovo e so di non poter pretendere di averlo da sobrio, ma un giorno arriveremo anche a quello.  
Perché adesso i baci sulla bocca da sobri vanno bene e presto andranno bene anche quelli con la lingua, da sobri.   
Ma oggi mi metto una pasticca nella lingua, lo tiro verso di me dopo che ha già bevuto abbastanza, in questo locale pieno di gente, casino e di tutto, gli infilo la lingua in bocca e gli passo la pasticca.   
Niente di che, solo un’ulteriore mano a lasciarsi andare.   
Io non comunico, io mi prendo direttamente ciò che voglio in un modo o nell’altro.   
Perché sono Dio e non ho bisogno di chiedere, non c’è niente che io voglia che non possa avere. Non ci sono ragioni per non prendermelo se io semplicemente lo voglio avere.  
E voglio Noel. 

Poco dopo che gli ho passato la pasticca con la lingua, comincia a fargli effetto e mi si appiccica, stiamo tutta la serata insieme, ci divertiamo, ridiamo e siamo sempre ad abbracciarci e baciarci sulla guancia, ogni tanto sulla bocca senza farci nemmeno troppo caso.  
Adesso è una delle stravaganze Gallagher che a tutti piace e fa ridere.   
Ad un certo punto la festa si sposta in una stanza d’albergo dove ci sono comunque un sacco di persone perché fa ancora freddo per distruggersi in qualche piscina.   
Ci sono molti posti, la stanza è grande, la gente non è eccessiva, sono i pochi intimi che hanno avuto l’accesso alla fase finale della festa.  
Si continua a bere, l’effetto della pasticca è agli sgoccioli, a breve crollerà e quando si siede su una poltrona al semi buio, con altri lì davanti che fanno casino e ridono e bevono, io mi siedo su di lui.  
È una cosa da noi, fra amore ed odio, abbracci, baci ed insulti.   
Non è strano.   
Lui non mi respinge, così io inizio a strofinare il mio culo sul suo pacco che diventa duro. Lo sento contro di me attraverso la stoffa.   
Faccio un sorrisino malefico, lui si morde la bocca mentre mi guarda stralunato e sudato e confuso, tanto che non sa se spingermi via o cosa e si lascia cadere con la testa all’indietro, addormentato.   
Addormentato?  
Tutti ridono dicendo che Noel è finito ed è un peccato, ma gli tiro le scarpe contro dicendo di andarsene, non sono cose strane per me. Passo dal voler fare orge al mandare tutti via in un attimo.   
L’idea infatti era nata così. Il sesso. Di norma non eravamo mai io e lui nello stesso gruppo, adesso sembrava sarebbe andata così.   
Tanto è solo sesso, sono tutti fatti. Ho pensato di giocarmela in qualche modo così, ma Noel si è addormentato.   
O per lo meno fa finta, visto che il suo giocattolo continua a premere contro il mio culo. Appena siamo finalmente soli e si tirano la porta, qua nella penombra della stanza di notte, faccio un sorrisino malefico. So che sperava pensassi che dormiva, è quasi tornato in sé, ma non ancora o mi avrebbe cacciato, non avrebbe fatto finta di addormentarsi.   
Mi abbasso i pantaloni e i boxer aprendo i suoi, traffico velocemente tirandogli fuori l’erezione che sta poco ad uscire, perché era già bella dura e premeva lì sul bordo.   
Appena spunta io mi siedo sopra e torno a strofinarmi per continuare ad eccitarlo.  
A questo punto Noel si sveglia bruscamente o per lo meno torna fra i vivi.   
\- Cazzo Liam! -   
\- Mmmm è proprio quello che voglio infatti! - Dico sfacciato ed estremo come mio solito.   
Lui scuote la testa, mi prende per i fianchi e cerca di spingermi via, ma con poco successo perché mentre io mi allargo bene le natiche, lui mi muove ed indirizza il suo cazzo dentro di me.   
Altro che mandarmi via.   
\- Liam è sbagliato, lo sai che non va bene... - Dice mentre mi aiuta a sistemarmi ancora meglio su di lui, per far entrare il suo cazzo più in profondità.  
Mi inarco ed annuisco.   
\- A-ha... - Dico solo come se dicesse cose che mi interessano.   
Alla fine mi alza la maglia larga e me la toglie, mi carezza la schiena ed i fianchi muovendomi come un’onda su di lui, mi lecca fra le scapole e il collo per dietro che bacia e succhia sul lato.   
\- Dobbiamo smetterla... - Dice fra una succhiata e l’altra. Io annuisco mentre il suo cazzo mi cresce dentro ed ho bisogno di sentirlo di più.   
Anche lui ne ha bisogno, infatti poco dopo mi spinge e mi alza ma so che non è per smettere, perché mi stende sul letto libero, mi metto a carponi e lo aspetto mentre si sputa nella sua asta grande ed eretta, mi sale dietro, mi sputa nella fessura, mi prende per i fianchi e torna ad entrare.   
Così spinge meglio, si muove con più foga e forza.   
\- Siamo osceni... - Mormora mentre spinge più forte ed i nostri corpi fanno rumore scontrandosi ed ansimiamo ed io dico ancora di sì ma non so a cosa.   
So solo che vengo ed è un orgasmo fottutamente liberatorio.  
Così come il suo dentro di me. Sconvolto, teso e tremante si lascia andare su di me, ancora a carponi sul letto, con la testa premuta sul letto. Lui mi cinge la vita con un braccio, con l’altro si tiene su, la mano sulla mia ad intrecciare le dita.   
Non dirmi che sei ancora fatto di quella merda che ti ho dato. So che ora sei sobrio. So che userai la pasticca come scusa per giustificare quest’oscenità e così riuscirai a convivere con il tuo cervello che ti dirà che non si fa.   
Ma io so. Io lo so che lo volevi e che sei sufficientemente in te.   
Io lo so.   
Cerca il mio viso con la bocca, alla cieca, io mi giro verso di lui, apro la bocca e trovo la sua, gli do la lingua che succhia per poi unire le labbra e baciarci completamente.   
\- È sbagliato, Liam. - Ripete febbrile. Ma continua a baciarmi, a starmi addosso nudo, a tenermi a sé e ad intrecciare le dita.   
\- Non sembrava sbagliato mentre mi fottevi. - Ma io sono solo quello che non sa comunicare in nessun fottutissimo modo e che si limita a prendere ciò che vuole.   
Ma per quanto rimarrà, se continuo così?  
C’è qualcosa che sto sbagliando, ma non capisco cosa sia.  
Cosa cazzo c’è che sbaglio?   
Noel scuote la testa e si scioglie da me, lo vedo sufficientemente stabile, perciò so che stava bene mentre mi scopava. Ma farà finta di no.   
Mi lascio cadere sul letto mentre mi giro e lo guardo che si riveste scuro in volto, rigido, deluso, forse. Non lo so.   
Schifato, magari.   
Carico di vergogna.   
È difficile dimenticare quando ti piace tanto.   
\- Cosa diavolo c’è di sbagliato in te? - Fa lui a questo punto cercando i vestiti che si è tolto sbrigativo prima alzandosi dalla poltrona.   
\- Devo per forza essere io quello sbagliato? - Rispondo seccato.   
\- Come fai a non capire che questo non va bene? - Chiede esasperato ma non grida, non fa il matto come l’altra volta. Facciamo progressi.   
\- Perché ci piace troppo, lo vogliamo troppo! -  
\- Ma non significa che non sia sbagliato! -   
\- Tu non pensi con la tua testa ma con quella del mondo! Ma il mondo non è te! - Noel sospira stufo di questo discorso che non capisce, li vede come semplicisti. - Ma il punto non è che tu pensi con la testa degli altri, il punto è che mi odi e non riesci ad accettare che una parte di te mi vuole! - Così lo tiro fuori e forse dopo aver scopato, forse per l’ultima volta, è il momento migliore.   
Noel ormai vestito si ferma prima di andarsene e mi guarda torvo.   
\- Chi cazzo ti ha detto che ti odio? Te l’ho detto mille volte, devi smetterla con questa fissa! Dici a me che mi vittimizzo, ma tu ragazzino sei il re delle vittime! - odio quando me lo dice. Mi alzo sui gomiti e la cattiveria mi assale, così come la sincerità e forse è la prima volta che comunico. Ma probabilmente lo faccio male, ovviamente.   
\- Perché nostro padre picchiava solo te e Paul e non me! - Noel si ferma ancora più rigido, profondamente colpito da ciò che dico. Gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime ma per fortuna non vede. È così. Ci ho preso.   
\- Chi cazzo ti ha detto che ti odio perché nostro padre non ti picchiava? - Chiede prendendo tempo per capire come uscire da questo casino. Tanto lo so che è così.   
\- Nessuno, ma è così! - insisto sempre tirato su a fissarlo truce.   
\- Non dire stronzate, ero contento che papà non ti picchiava, sei matto? -   
\- Davvero? Eppure mi odi! - e ne sono certo, dannazione!   
\- Oh merda quante volte te lo devo dire che non ti odio? -   
\- Ma se vorresti uccidermi! - a volte mi tira pure cose che se non schivassi mi ammazzerebbero davvero. Ha degli scatti d’ira che non può negare.   
\- Ma non perché ti odio, perché mi fai impazzire! - per lui dovrebbe avere senso.   
Io esasperato mi lascio cadere giù e mi copro la faccia con le braccia che intreccio, sto nudo sul letto disfatto col nostro odore sopra, coi nostri semi. Sospiro e mi mordo la bocca. Mi odia, non ce la farò mai a farmi amare. Può dire ciò che vuole.   
Penso che ora se ne andrà e non ci parleremo per un sacco di nuovo, ma questa volta sento il letto abbassarsi, mi raggiunge e senza toccarmi con un dito, mi bacia le labbra contratte in una smorfia perché vorrei piangere. Non mi amerà mai, ma io lo amo troppo.   
Appena lo fa è come se per magia la voglia di piangere e gridare svanisse.  
Tolgo le braccia e non c’è traccia delle lacrime che c’erano, è buio per vederle.   
Lui si stende, tira su le lenzuola, si mette supino e mi tira su di sé.   
Io sospiro e scuoto la testa.   
Non lo capisco più, ma basterà leggere la canzone che farà domani su questo momento e capirò. Chissà se lui, invece, mi capirà mai.  
Ma oggi dormiamo insieme anche se abbiamo scopato e poi litigato e ci siamo detti cose strane.  
Davvero non mi odia?   
Eppure vorrei che anche la sua testa mi amasse. Non solo il suo cuore. Perché per lui regna la testa, non il cuore. Perciò è più importante quell’affare che ha sul collo.   
Ma non mi odia. Forse ci posso credere.”


End file.
